Secrets That Lie in Between
by River of Souls
Summary: This is a story on a secret relationship between Draco and Hermione. The Story may or may not have a different rating in the future.
1. The Promise

**Title: Secrets that lie in Between  
**

**Credits: Go to JK Rowling**

**Comments: Here's my 3rd story, which will be almost accurate. But i will change the ending so that yes, in the end Hermione and Draco go to together. But I also need your guys help to figure out who Ron should go with. So any pointers are good. This was written awhile ago for a contest, I got 2nd place XD. It does have a few minor changes. **

**But this is the start of the story, and it will go back into the past all the way to 1st year. Each chapter is going to be about each book. So I won't talk about endlessly things you already know. So just warned of that you need to know the books really well to follow the story. I will also be re-reading each one and then writing, that way I'm not missing anything important. The point of view will also be going back and forth.  
**

* * *

I stand there in front of Dumbledore's tomb, at the dead of night. I knew I wouldn't be able to be disturbed. After what have happened, I would expect them to be in grief. With him dead and Voldemort (Dare I say his name) coming into more power. I know I need to help Harry in his part of this. Both of us, Ron and I. Even so my heart belongs to another, it's time I moved on. I give up giving him my tears. After what happened, no more. I need to be strong. For the sake of everyone. He betrayed us, he betrayed me. Its been about 6 years since I first meet him, little did I knew then that I would fall in love with him. We've kept are relationship hidden from everyone around us. No one ever expected a thing. He confessed he was falling in love with me in his fourth year, even I was going out with Krum, and he didn't like it. I remember last year that he too was furious about how Ron started seeing me has more then a friend. He saw the signs, even through I did not. At the time I laughed at him for being so protected over me. But this year, he hid something from me, from everyone. Something that cost a man his life.

_"Just what are you hiding Draco?" I shrieked at him. We were both in the room of requirement, and it was time I got the answer from him. I needed one, I deserved one.  
"Look its nothing Hermione, really" he said, he too was getting angry at me. I could tell on how he was looking at me.  
"Look Harry thinks you've joined the Death Eaters, and did all those horrible things to the other students" Draco turned white with this, I knew he was hiding something from me, I came up to him the fact that it was almost that are bodies were touching._

_"Draco please, look me into my eyes and tell my the truth" I stayed at him, but he then turned away.  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I just can't..."  
"I see..." My eyed blurred, and I couldn't hold back the tears I had held for so long._

_"Hermione, don't do this. Please listen to me..."_

_"No! I will not listen to any damn thing you say!" _

I didn't expect to see me at my home, or well mansion to say, again. My dad's furious with me, for not doing my deed. I just couldn't do it, what's even worse I did all of this just for the sake of her, her and everyone around her. If I just killed him, everyone would be able to live. I had to take this chance, even if she did hate me afterwards. I think the Dark Lord notices something wrong with me. I think he knows something, but I don't know. If there is a god out there, please, watch over the one I love most..Hermione, I love you. Even through you might want me dead, I do this to protect you, he was going to kill everyone in the school, including you. I know now that I may never see you again. But hopefully, you find out that I was never on my fathers side to begin with. Just someday, I just hope that you do. I still even remember the first day I met her, the day that everything changed about our lives...


	2. Year 1

**Title: Secrets That Lie in Between  
****  
Credits: J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
****  
Comments: UGH this is my 2nd time writing this, I accidentally deleted the first one. excuse my language...FUCKIN A!! UGH!! I work on it for 12 hours!! AND ITS ALL GONE...anyways enjoy. Each chapter is going to be about each book, so I won't bore you with details you already know. I'll be re-reading each book before posting each chapter.**

* * *

Hermione Granger happened to be the most unlucky, but smartest girl anyone had seen for her age. Being at a normal school, many boys had picked on her for her brains and for how she looked. Even her friends finally admitted that they only were friends for her brain. When she found that out, she stayed up crying the whole night. She hated the life that she had, and her parents couldn't help her. They were just ordinary dentists.

The next morning, she woke up with her eyes still slightly puffy. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down with her parents. They both didn't say a word to her and she was happy to be kept to her silence. She stared out the window wondering just how beautiful it was out there, with the bright and sunny day. But after five minutes, an owl flew in, dropped a letter on the dining table and flew back out. All three stared at the unusual letter; it was addressed to Hermione Granger. Her mother grabbed it and opened it, and began to read. Hermione sat eagerly wanting to know what it was all about. Her mother smiled, and basically ran to the door. She opened it to find a very old, skinny man, with half moon glasses and a purple robe. She let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Good day, Mrs. Granger." He said to her.

"I hope this visit is to explain the letter?" she asked him.

"Oh but of course, I will explain everything that needs to be explained" He said, smiling at her. He took a seat at the table and told his story. He told them everything, including that Hermione was a witch, even with having muggle parents. She would be able to get her supplies easily, and would be able to exchange muggle money for wizard coins. If she needed any help at all, he wouldn't mind helping her. She of course said no.

"Just like him, all those years ago," he said smiling. "Well, I think it's about time to leave. I will see you on the first day of school Miss Granger, and a good day to you all."

Hermione couldn't help but be happy to be able to get the chance to start anew, away from her past life and hopefully not make the same mistakes she did before. She got everything she needed, and more. She studied endlessly, trying to understand the wizarding world. She wouldn't let herself be a prawn in a very big ocean. She wanted to be the shark that could devour everything. She of course still couldn't believe she was going, even once she was on train, saying good bye to her parents. She walked by several compartments, but she didn't want to barge in. She settled for the emptiest compartment; the only person who was in there was a little boy who was crying. He looked like a first year, like herself. She dropped her stuff on the seat in front of him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I...can't find my...toad" he said, in between his sniffling.

"Why don't I help you find it? Anyways, my name's Hermione Granger, yours?" she asked him.

"Neville Longbottom, and thank you for your help." He said, smiling a bit, but his eyes were still a bit puffy.

"It's okay, why don't you go ahead, I'm going to get the uniform on before I forget." He nodded and left the compartment. She opened her trunk and pulled out her uniform and put it on. She smiled to herself and walked out after Neville. She asked several people if they had seen a toad. Many said no, and others just laughed at her face. One compartment, she stayed for awhile to see how well two boys could do magic, since one of them happened to be quite famous, but she sighed when they couldn't do anything right. After searching awhile she asked one of the adults around to see how far the train was from the school. He said it wasn't far. When she passed the two boys compartment again, she reminded them to change into their uniform and left to take her seat.

She couldn't believe just how big and enchanting Hogwarts was. She had read countless books about the school, but the books could never have prepared her for the real thing. Being at Hogwarts was a dream come true. She did everything correctly, but even here she couldn't get any friends. She was lonely on the inside, but she didn't show it. Some boys thought it was fun to tease her and one of them happened to be Draco Malfoy,a 1st year in Slytherin.

"Oh ho, look at this, Miss Smarty-Pants don't have any friends! Boo hoo!" He teased, pretending to cry. She ignored him, hoping he would just leave her alone. Even the two boys she met before, Ron and Harry, had to make fun of her. Both of them had made the plan to have a wizarding duel with Draco.They wouldn't listen to her when she said they shouldn't go at all. Hermione had followed them that night to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Neville came with them for the fact he couldn't get back into the common room from losing the password. They were almost caught by Filch and his cat. But by running into the forbidden room, they found themselves staring at a three headed dog. As they ran out she noticed that he was standing on top of a trap door.

She was so mad at them, she didn't speak to anyone. After what seemed like a long time, she had sunk out again, wanting to just get rid of everyone. She loved staying up in the evening, even though she would only get about five hours of sleep. She smiled thinking of all the good times she sneaked out of her house and just watched the stars. You might think she was a trouble maker, but she was the complete opposite. She just couldn't stop staring at the stars on late nights, and she wouldn't do anything else. One of the girls had said the stars were beautiful to watch in the astronomy tower. Hermione wanted to look herself to see how beautiful the night was here at Hogwarts. She picked one of the far of windows, and smiled. The stars were better then in London. She was there for about an hour, till she heard someone behind her. She turned white -- what if it was Filch?

She was wrong; she only found the 1st year, Draco Malfoy, coming up the stairs. She glared at him and turned back to the window. He had taken all the happiness she had left.

"Well, well. Didn't expect to find Gryffindor trash in my little spot." He said, snickering. She flinched at what he called her.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"Were you crying?" He asked her. He wasn't mean about it, but he wasn't being nice either.

"For your information, I wasn't. So why don't you just leave me alone!" She basically yelled at him.

"Fine I'll leave you..." he said, barely above a whisper. She sighed; he was trying to make her feel bad.

"You can stay if you so want to." She relented, not turning around to face him.

"No, it's fine, I'll leave." And he walked off. She waited a few minutes before she herself walked off towards her common room. That same morning, Ron finally decided to show his true colors and told Harry how horrible Hermione was. She had just happened to be within earshot. She couldn't take it any longer and she ran off to the bathroom and started crying. At least they were nice enough to save her butt from a wild troll that got accidently locked in the girls bathroom with her still inside. After that, the three of them became friends. Since then, she didn't see any point in heading back to the tower anytime too soon. But Draco, she thought, kept giving her hints. During potions he would give her questioning looks and each time he saw her around he would give her a small smile (of course while saying something horrible about what and who she was). Hermione couldn't handle Draco staring at her every place she went. So she headed up to the tower, the same day Harry had won his first Quidditch match. But she was kind of afraid that he would be mad that Slytherin lost the match.

She stayed at the window for about an hour and half, but no one showed up. She was about to leave when she heard someone coming up the stairs. He didn't say a word, but went to stand by her at the window. After about an hour, he walked off, with just saying good night to her. She left a few minutes later. Once Christmas break came around, she did not have time to see him before the holidays. So she waited till she came back to Hogwarts. She couldn't control her excitement; she had missed his company, even though all he did was make fun of her. That same night she went to the astronomy tower and waited. She was there for about two hours, but it didn't seem like he was coming. She was disappointed. She walked down the stairs, slowly, hoping he would turn up. Once she got to the movable stairs, she saw a quick flash of blond and it the person it belonged to grabbed her hand and pushed her into a empty classroom. The room was pitch black.

"Malfoy, is that you?" She whispered.

"Who do you think it is, now be quiet!" He said, whispering to her. They heard foot steps come by and stop for a second before whoever it was finally walked off. They both let out a breath of relief.

"You should leave, Granger. I don't think its a good idea to keep going back to the tower." He whispered.

"Will I ever be able to hang out with you again?"

"I'll find something, I promise. But please, anything you hear from me at all, you have to believe me. I don't mean it. But there isn't much I can do. With my father being who he is, I can't change."

"It's okay, I understand." She opened the door slightly to find no one in the hallway. She ran out the door and headed to the common room. After that she barely saw Draco at all during the day. She could have sworn he was avoiding her. She was so pissed at him for telling the teacher of what they were doing with a dragon. She couldn't even look at him, she didn't even care that he was so close to having Voldemort kill him that night they had their detention. He kept on giving her a very sorry look, but it wasn't going to help her or her house win the house cup.

After finals were over, the three of them had finally gotten the Sorcerer's stone and had saved Hogwarts. After Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing with Harry still not awake, Hermione had recieved a letter saying to meet him at midnight, downstairs in the dungeons. To meet in an empty room. She was puzzled as to what it meant. She knew it was from Draco. But it did had directions on how to get to the room, even so it made no sense to her. She had borrowed Harry's cloak and headed downstairs to the dungeons. It said to tap twice on the wall, and then tickle it? She did what she was instructed and a door appeared. She opened it to find herself in some sort of lounge. It was covered in Slytherin colors. She stepping inside and looked around.

"Hey." She turned around to find Draco, closing the door behind him. "This is one of the secret lounges; each house has one and very few know where they all are. I seem to be the only one who knows that this one exists besides a 7th year."

"I see." She said, taking a seat at the couch, staring at the fire.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm... I'm s...s..." He couldn't say it.

"Look, I know you can't change what you are, but I appreciate that you are trying to say that you are sorry." She said. He smiled slightly and sat down next to her.

"This may just be the last time I see you before the school year ends." She nodded to what he was saying. "So, wanna play a game of chess?" He asked.

"I'm not very good at it."

"Oh, who cares." He set up the chess set on the table and they played for awhile. Hermione had beaten him by 3 to 2. By the time the clock said 3 in the morning, Hermione said her good byes and headed back to the common room. She was smiling to herself the whole way back. After Harry had recoveredand the final results were back, she hadn't heard a peep from Malfoy. Not until the last feast, before they went home. Gryffindor had won the house cup. Even Malfoy was smiling a bit when Hermione looked in his direction.

Hermione smiled to herself, while on the train with Harry and Ron. She knew that the school year wasover and gone. But there was always next year.


	3. Update again Sorry I need a beta Reader

Hey I need an editor. year 2 has been done for quite sometime, but no editor will take it. I have not finished year 3 yet. Probably wont for awhile cause of problems at home. But I'd like to publish year 2. Anyone want to voulnteer to edit it?


End file.
